Une Nuit Magique
by Myinahla
Summary: Voila ce qui arrive quand Hermione s'endort au pied d'un arbre après une journée d'intense révision...


Journée merveilleuse de printemps. Le soleil caressait la joue de la jeune Hermione Granger.

Sa respiration était à présent régulière. Le vent jouait avec ses cheveux. Elle était paisible.

Elle était sortie prendre l'air. Elle avait passé sa journée à réviser. Pour quoi ? Pour des ASPICS qu'elle aura surement haut la main, étant la première de sa promotion, cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant. Et pourtant, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle se devait de réviser. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'elle révisait à longueur de journée. Elle était épuisée. Tout simplement.

Alors elle voulait profiter du soleil de printemps pour se reposer. Elle était appuyée sous l'arbre près du lac. Elle s'amusait à regarder les premières années s'amuser comme des bambins. Elle les regardait, se demandant si un jour, elle avait pu être comme eux, si insouciant. Peut-être.

Mais la guerre lui a volé son innocence. En même temps que ses parents.

Sa vue se troubla et soudain, le noir total.

Une petite brise. Froide. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, encore fatigués. Elle ouvrit totalement les yeux.

Mais ne vit pas grand-chose. Il faisait noir. La nuit était tombée. Elle regarda sa montre … 1h45 … Elle paniqua légèrement à la vue de l'heure et se releva .Mon dieu qu'il était tard !

Elle vacilla légèrement à cause de ses membres engourdis et prit sa baguette en murmurant un Lumos. De la lumière jaillit de sa baguette et éclaira alors les alentours. Seule … Elle était seule …

Elle s'avança doucement dans le noir et tout à coup …

BAM !

Hermione se retrouva à plat ventre, par terre. Une violente douleur vint la prendre à la cheville.

_*Par Merlin, c'est pas vrai !*_ Se disait-elle.

Elle avait dû faire du vacarme car elle sentit quelqu'un se rapprocher d'elle et méfiante, elle pointa sa baguette sur le mystérieux inconnu et eut la grande surprise d'y voir Drago Malefoy , le Prince des Serpentards , s'approcher d'elle.

- **Granger … Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je te retourne la question.**

**- Je me suis juste assoupi quelques heures …** Avoua-il.

-** Ah …**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Toi aussi …**

Elle tenta de se relever mais retomba aussitôt en lâchant un AIE sonore.

-** Qu'est ce que t'as fait ?**

**- Je suis tombée …**

**- T'as mal où ?**

**- A ma cheville.**

**- Montre.**

**- Ne me touche pas.**

**- Montre !** Ordonna-il.

**- Pourquoi je te montrerai, hein ? Pour que tu me fasses encore plus mal ?**

**- Ce que tu peux être naïve, Granger.**

**- Non, c'est juste que je te connais bien.**

**- Permet moi d'en douter Granger. Maintenant laisse toi faire.**

**- Que comptes-tu faire ?**

**- Regarder ta blessure.**

Elle le laissa faire et il enleva doucement sa chaussure pour regarder le pied. Il toucha à peine à la chaussure qu'elle dit : «** Aie, tu fais mal** ». Drago ri de cette remarque en ajoutant un : «** Que tu es douillette** ». En guise de réponse, Hermione se contenta de grimacer. Il arrêta au bout d'un moment et dit :

**- Je crois qu'on va devoir aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie.**

**- En pleine nuit ?**

**- Exact, Granger.**

**- Ha Ha … Je suis obligée de te rappeler que la Grande Porte est fermée à deux heures du matin ?**

**- Oh … Pas bête. Tu vas devoir attendre demain.**

**- Merci, j'avais remarqué !** Dit Hermione cynique.

Il la regarda un quart de seconde comme pour la jauger. Elle tenta de bouger et de se remettre sur ses jambes mais n'y arriva pas. Elle fit la tentative cinq fois jusqu'à ce qu'il intervienne.

-** Granger. Arrête. Tu vois bien que tu n'y arrive pas. Je vais t'aider.**

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.**

**- Oh que si.**

**- Non, Malefoy, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.**

**- Très bien. Comme tu le sens.**

Elle réessaya plusieurs fois.

_« Par Merlin qu'elle est têtue !_ » Pensa Drago. En effet, à chacune de ses nouvelles chutes, elle tentait de se relever. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle appela Drago qui était retourné sous l'arbre.

**- Malefoy …**

**- Oui, Granger ?**

**- J'abandonne. Tu peux m'aider s'il te plait ?**

**- Attend, j'arrive.**

Il se leva et alla l'aider. Il la souleva par la taille comme si elle était légère comme une plume puis il entoura sa taille avec un de ses bras. Le bras gauche d'Hermione s'agrippait autour du cou du Serpentard alors que son autre main resserrait la prise de ce dernier autour d'elle. Il la déplaça doucement vers l'arbre et la posa. Elle était surprise de la douceur dont avait fait preuve le Serpentard mais ne dit rien.

**- Merci.**

**- Pas de quoi, Granger.**

Un long silence prit place. Les étoiles étaient là ainsi que la lune. Drago regarda vers elle. Elle regardait les étoiles, une légère brise dans les cheveux.

-** Tu es romantique ?**

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, surprise qu'il n'y ait aucune marque d'animosité dans ses paroles.

-** Ca dépend des moments. J'aime regarder les étoiles.**

Elle l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux et avait du mal de se détacher de son regard. Elle retourna son regard vers la lune. Le reflet sur l'eau était beau. Elle se concentra à nouveau dessus. Drago aussi. Le froid apaisait sa blessure. Ils étaient à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre. Ils relancèrent la discussion sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

**- Pourquoi étais-tu dehors ?** Demanda Hermione, sans que son regard ne quitte étoiles.

**- Pour réfléchir. C'est tellement mieux quand on n'a pas une horde autour de soi.**

**- Tu fuis le bruit ?**

**- Oui. Le calme est plus reposant. La preuve, je me suis endormi.**

Il souri et constata que sa remarque la fit sourire.

**- J'ai une question sérieuse à te poser … Pourras-tu y répondre sincèrement ?**

Hermione se retourna vers lui et croisa son regard. Il murmura un « Oui » après quelques instants d'hésitation. Elle le fixait toujours et lui posa la question fatidique :

-** Pourquoi ?**

**- Pourquoi quoi ?**

**- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ce soir et que tu es froid les autres jours ?**

Il resta interdit pendant quelques instants. Elle attendait une réponse. Il le savait.

- **Ce que tu ignores, c'est que je n'étais froid que par obligation.**

**- Obligation ?**

**- Pour ma réputation. Tu comprends ?**

**- Oui … Mais quelle tête ferait ta chère cour si elle apprenait que tu es gentil avec une simple Sang-De-Bourbe ?**

L'intonation de la voix d'Hermione fit rire Drago d'un rire franc. Un qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu sur lui et qui lui allait bien. Ils parlèrent pendant quelques minutes de tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. Ils riaient ensemble, chose étrange de leur part. Surtout ensemble.

Autre chose étrange. Ils ne se regardaient pas. Pourquoi ? Ils préféraient regarder l'Horizon.

Un coup de vent plus brusque qu'un autre. Hermione frissonna. Il s'en rendit compte.

-** Approche-toi.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Approche-toi.**

Elle le regarda sceptique et il ajouta en la fixant droit dans les yeux :

-** C'est bon, je ne vais pas te manger.**

Elle tenta de s'approcher mais n'y arriva pas. Sa jambe était engourdie. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'approcha très rapidement. Peut-être même trop car leur regards se soudèrent ensemble pendant un moment et la proximité empêchait Hermione de respirer normalement. Ils ressentirent tout deux un trouble momentané puis elle se posta mieux près de lui. Les feuilles bruissaient.

Drago, en bon gentleman, enleva sa veste de ses épaules et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune Gryffondor.

**- Et toi ?** Lui demanda-elle.

**- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Prend-la.**

**- Merci Drago.**

**- De rien, Hermione.**

En bougeant malencontreusement, elle fit tomber la veste à ses pieds. Elle se pencha et sa main toucha la main gelée de Drago. Ce contact la fit frissonner et elle le regarda. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait retirer leur main. Dans un geste que rien ne laissait prévoir, Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Le baiser fut très court, mais il changea pas mal de choses.

**- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…**

Hermione continuait à le fixer sans ciller. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et la tension qui était présente quelques instants plus tôt réapparut, mais elle semblait amplifiée. Tous les deux avaient le souffle court, et le cœur qui battait la chamade. Leurs yeux passaient du regard de l'autre aux lèvres sans cesse. Le souffle de Drago chatouillait la Gryffondor. Il déglutit et elle approcha encore un peu son visage.

**- Excuse moi pour ce que je vais faire…**

Elle déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard qui répondit au baiser avec passion. Les mains d'Hermione caressèrent les joues glacées de Drago qui entoura sa taille de ses bras et la serra plus contre lui. Puis elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Puis ils cessèrent le baiser quand ils furent à court de souffle. Drago colla son front à celui de la jeune fille et murmura :

**- Waouh !**

La jeune fille rougit et tenta de baisser la tête mais la main du Serpentard la força à relever la tête et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact pour un baiser plus doux. Une chose était certaine : ils appréciaient tous les deux ces baisers. Les mains de Drago étaient gelées alors elle les prit dans les siennes et souffla dessus. Ce dernier l'observait comme fascinée. La jeune fille face à lui était-elle vraiment Hermione Granger ? Plus le temps passait, plus il l'observait à la dérobée et plus il tombait pour elle. Pour son sale caractère, son intelligence à en faire pâlir de jalousie tous les anciens disciples de Voldemort, sa beauté aussi. Parce que oui, Drago Malefoy l'admettait. Hermione Granger était belle à sa manière. Et Drago se rendit compte que plus le temps passait et moins il parvenait à détacher son regard de la jeune fille et plus elle occupait ses pensées. Il pensait n'avoir aucune chance avec elle, car il était qui il était : Fils de mangemort, pseudo-mangemort lui-même, un Serpentard au cœur de Glace. Un cœur qui fondait pour un amour enflammé avec la jolie Gryffondor, fille de moldue, bras droit d'Harry Potter, son pire ennemi. Et la voir si près de lui, tellement … Elle-même… il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de l'embrasser. Doucement, il sentit toutes les résistances de la jeune fille au caractère bien trempé tomber les unes après les autres. Et s'il aurait pu, il aurait fondu.

D'accord, il avait omis certaines parties de la vérité. Certes, il fuyait sa horde de groupies en chaleur, mais pas seulement ... Il l'avait suivie dehors. Du moins indirectement. Il s'était rendu compte que Weasley et Potter étaient seuls, sans se soucier de leur meilleure amie. Cependant, lui s'inquiétait. Elle n'avait pas mangé. Où pouvait-elle être ? Il a fouillé le château, en évitant les Préfets du mieux qu'il pouvait mais ne parvint à la trouver. Il entendit une discussion entre Weasley fille et Brown. Hermione n'était pas dans la Tour des Gryffondors. Alors il prit un risque inconsidéré et partit à sa recherche dans le parc. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement de la voir !

Mais ça, il n'était pas près de lui avouer. Comment lui expliquer ? Elle ne comprendrait surement pas sa nouvelle obsession. Il baissa le regard et vit qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il la serra encore plus contre lui, son cœur battant à lui en rompre les côtes. Il posa sa veste sur eux deux et lui s'endormit en position assise contre l'arbre, plus heureux que jamais.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se réveilla avec une couverture sur elle et sur Drago. Drago … Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier dormait encore. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Elle le regarda et eut une soudaine angoisse. Et s'il regrettait ?

-** Non, je ne regrette pas, Hermione.**

**- Drago ? Tu ne dormais pas ?**

**- Si, Mais tu penses trop fort et je t'ai senti t'éveiller.**

**- Oh.**

Il lui souri et l'embrassa. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec douceur.

Elle lui posa la question :

**- Sais-tu d'où vient cette couverture ?**

**- Aucune idée. Mais quelqu'un a dû nous voir.**

Hermione le scruta pour observer ses réactions. Aucune ne vint. Il était détendu. Heureux.

Le soleil se levait devant leurs yeux et ils le regardaient, tout les deux, leurs mains étroitement liées.

Un très beau spectacle. Un ciel magnifique avec de superbes reflets sur le lac et deux jeunes amoureux. Que tout opposait mais amoureux quand même.

Une nuit riche en révélation. Les portes du château s'ouvrirent et Drago porta Hermione comme un prince porte sa princesse et elle s'agrippait à son cou. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie où ils la soignèrent avec une potion et une journée de repos. Dumbledore vint les saluer et parla un peu avec eux, puis ses devoirs l'appelèrent.

Avant de partir, il ajouta :

**- Les nuits sont fraîches même si les journées sont chaudes, n'est ce pas ? **

Les amoureux se regardèrent et comprirent. Le directeur leur adressa un clin d'œil et sortit.

Décidément, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise, cette nuit en était la preuve …

* * *

_Alors que je triais mes dossiers de fictions, je suis tombée là dessus. _  
_Elle doit faire partie des toutes premières que j'ai tapé. Je l'ai un peu modifiée et voila le resultat. _  
_J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ^^ _

_Bonne journée à vous ! _

_Myinahla_


End file.
